Hunters of Heaven
by Gabriels-Boyfriend
Summary: Sam and Dean find a case involving Dominions, angels of justice. After finding out that they aren't much different from the Dominions, they question whether they should continue with the case or go home.
Dean Winchester sat at the kitchen table thinking about what he should eat. There hasn't been a case for two entire weeks, so he and his brother, Sam, stayed in their bunker.

Dean decides to look online for places to eat. Lawrence, Kansas, was small and didn't have many places to eat. As he browsed, he saw a pizza ad for a bacon and cheese pizza and a cherry pie for dessert.

"I'm in heaven!" He proclaimed to himself as his mouth watered.

Without another thought, he picked up the phone and ordered the pizza. They said it was going to be there in fifteen minutes.

Dean stared at the picture like he was in a trance. He didn't notice Sam, whose hair was damp from the shower, sit next to him.

"So, you ordered pizza," Sam figured.

Dean jumped from his chair and grabbed his knife. Fortunately, he was able to come to his senses. "Woah, dude! How did you do that?" He asked.

Sam glanced over at Dean's computer screen for a moment. "I walked here," he explained, matter of factly.

A loud beeping went off on Dean's phone. He checked it and slammed it down angrily. "This is the worst time for a case!"

"What is it?" Sam asked. He grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"There were some mysterious deaths in Stanton, Michigan," Dean stated.

"Maybe it's not a case, and we can stay here," Sam said, hopefully.

Dean showed Sam his phone and said, "With their eyes burned out."

"So, we're dealing with an angel," Sam gathered. He realized that something wasn't right with the picture. He grabbed Dean's phone and looked at it quizzically. "The burn marks are violet, not black."

Dean grabbed his phone back and looked at it. Sure enough, the eyes were violet. "If an angel kills a human, their eyes are missing, and the entire area is black. Maybe we're not dealing with an angel."

"Whatever we're dealing with, we need to find out how to kill them," Sam said as he walked to the garage. Dean followed close behind.

"We have to know what we're dealing with, first," Dean reminded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know how to hunt, thank you!" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Dean walked past Sam muttering, "Yeah, whatever. That son of a bitch owes me pizza."

Rock music played as Dean drove to Michigan with Sam in the passenger seat. The drive was 11 hours, so Dean wanted to make as little stops as possible so as few people as possible died. He stopped to get gas and food and for him and Sam to relieve themselves a couple times.

When they arrived at Stanton, it was after 12:35 AM. They drove to the police station which, unsurprisingly, was still open. As they entered, they held up their fake FBI badges. Dean announced, "I am Federal Agent Rick, and this is my partner, Federal Agent Morgan!"

The police chief, who happened to be there, asked, "Is this about the murders? I wouldn't worry about them if I were you. Those scumbags got what was coming!" His face turned sour.

"We go where our job sends us," Sam explained.

"Every one of those victims were monsters!" the chief shouted, angrily. "Ronald McRoy was just reported dead less than an hour ago. Before he was killed, he was stalking a young girl. He's a registered sex offender!"

It was clear that the police chief hated the murder victims. Sam and Dean were able to remain calm and professional. Sam shook his hand and said, "Thank you for your time." He gave him a card and continued, "If you find anything or have any questions, give us a call."

Sam and Dean got into their car and left. As they drove around, searching for a cheap motel, Dean commented, "That police chief definitely hated the victims."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, but at least we found a link. All of these victims are evil." There was a moment of silence. "Should we be hunting this thing?" Sam wondered aloud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Sam exhaled sharply and explained, "We aren't much different from whatever we're hunting. It is going after monsters. Sure, the monsters it goes after are people, but those people are wicked. At least they have done evil deeds. When we hunt, it doesn't matter what we hunt."

Dean sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "This isn't the time to question our morality!"

Sam didn't say anything else. Clearly, he wasn't going to convince Dean to just leave in the middle of a case. Dean drove into a small motel and got a room for Sam and himself. He then drove to his room and parked in front of it. Sam decided to go straight to bed, but Dean stayed up on his laptop doing research.

A few hours later, Dean woke Sam up. Sam, who was still half asleep, annoyingly muttered, "This better be important."

"I think I know what we're hunting," Dean told him. He showed Sam his computer which showed a picture of a winged angel titled 'Dominions.' "Dominions are angels of justice," Dean explained.

"I'm too tired to hunt right now," Sam explained as he turned over and went back to sleep.

Dean agreed and went to sleep on his own bed.

The next morning, they woke up to someone knocking on their door. Sam and Dean bolted up and made their way to the door. When they opened it, Zadkiel, with Garth's vessel, stood in front of them.

"Garth?", "Zadkiel?" Sam and Dean, respectively, asked simultaneously.

"Zadkiel," the angel stated.

"You're an angel! You could have just teleported here!" Dean shouted.

"The angel of benevolence would never be so rude!" Zadkiel explained, acting offended.

He then hugged Sam and Dean just as Garth often did.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked. "We're protected from angels."

Zadkiel chuckled and explained, "You are not protected from one ability that angels have. We are capable of making observations. For example, I saw a '67 Chevrolet Impala parked in front of a cheap motel in a town around the time there were reports of unusual killings. I was able to figure out who the car belonged to quickly."

"Yeah, we're hunting Dominions," Dean stated.

Zadkiel shook his head and exhaled sharply, "Yeah, about that. I don't want you to hunt them."

Sam accepted what the angel had to say and said, "Yeah, you're right. We should leave."

Dean didn't agree, "Dominions are killing people.

"They're killing monsters," Zadkiel informed him. "Maybe they don't have sharp teeth or black eyes, but they're still monsters!"

"Yeah!" Sam agreed. It was clear that he was taking the angel's side rather than his brother's. He turned to Dean and said, "We were talking about this. Maybe you should listen to him."

Dean paused to think. Was it really worth it? Maybe Sam and Zadkiel were right. Maybe he wasn't much different from the Dominions. "Zadkiel, are you a Dominion?" he asked.

Zadkiel nodded, "I am their leader."

Dean looked at Sam as he continued thinking. Zadkiel was like an older brother to the other Dominions. It was clear that he didn't want anyone hunting them. Dean was willing to protect Sam at all costs. "Are you sure Dominions only hunt terrible people?" He asked.

"Yes," Zadkiel confirmed. "We are also angels of mercy, and we show mercy far more often than we show justice." He paused for a second before adding, "If you go home and let us be, we will not go after you two. You have my word."

"Fine," Dean said, reluctantly. "You owe me a bacon and cheese pizza and a cherry pie!"

Zadkiel disappeared for a second and returned with two boxes: One with the pizza and the other with the pie. "Are we good?" He asked Dean.

"We're good," Dean answered.

"Goodbye, you two," Zadkiel said before he disappeared.

Dean grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. "This is good!" He exclaimed while he chewed. He swallowed and complimented, "This pizza is fresh! I'm getting angel pizza delivery more often!"

Sam chuckled slightly and started packing up. The case was closed, and they didn't need to do anything. In the end, he was right. Dominions were like the monster hunters of heaven, but they went after wicked humans rather than actual monsters.

After Dean had a couple slices of pizza, he closed the pizza and carried his food and laptop to the car. Then they went home, snacking on the pizza and pie. Dean let Sam have a couple pieces of pizza and a slice of pie.


End file.
